With few exceptions, contemporary modes of communication modes are primarily fully synchronous or fully asynchronous. Synchronous modes include voice conversations, face-to-face communication, phone calls or instant message communication between persons who are authenticated and present on a network. Fully asynchronous modes include leaving a voice or electronic (e.g., text) message or the like to be picked up at the convenience of the recipient. Fully asynchronous modes also include broadcast communications such as via websites, traditional broadcast advertising or road signs, which are not targeted at any one person in particular.
Because synchronous communication requires at least two available and willing participants, synchronous communication is not always possible or desirable. Alternatively, asynchronous communication is often irrelevant, distracting and/or of little value. However at times, asynchronous communication does deliver desirable and valuable information from the sender to the recipient. The times at which valuable information is asynchronously provided are very unpredictable, however, and thus such communications often do not reach the recipient when the recipient could best use the information or would like to receive it.